


911, boners aren't emergancies

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Phone Sex, Smut, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, nsfw card, phone sex operator, shklance - Freeform, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: This wasn’t exactly what he’d wanted when he called, he just missed them like a fucking loser. Not that he was about to complain. Lance takes in a shaky breath and leans back in his seat, resting his hands on his thighs.“What’re you offering?”{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	911, boners aren't emergancies

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been run off my feet with writing projects. Hopefully, the schedule will return to normal for these fills

Lance sighs as he rests his feet against the console of his lion. He fiddles with a rock between his fingers, just something he’d picked up on the last planet they’d visited. He didn’t want to admit the reason he’d picked it up was because it was a similar shade to the colour of Keith’s eyes. He stares off at nothing as he turns the rock over and over again between his fingers, lost in his own thoughts. The low rumble from Red pulls him from his pointless, roundabout thoughts. He blinks out of his trance and focuses his eyes, turning to look to the console beside his feet.

“What?” He questions the machine, the movement of his hand coming to a stop. The lion rumbles again and he rolls his eyes. Just because the lion was connected to him didn’t mean he was fully okay with her always poking around in his thoughts and feelings.

“Well, yeah I miss them but they’re busy. Hell, I should be too if someone would actually give me something to do other than wait patiently for something to go wrong.” Lance grumbles. This time when Red makes a low growling noise, she sounds frustrated with him. Lance crosses his arms over his chest.

“What am I meant to do? I can’t contact them, they’re _busy_.” Lance says again, trying not to get annoyed. Red rumbles again, urging him on. Lance narrows his eyes slightly, sceptical.

He knew that despite the fact that Keith piloted the Black lion, he was still connected to Red, just as Shiro was still connected to Black. So maybe Red was urging him on because she knew Keith _wasn’t_ busy right now and he could try getting hold of him. He hesitates for a moment, long enough that Red purrs lowly again. He sits up and leans into the console, messing around with the set up for the comms. He sends out a call to the Black Lion, to Keith and Shiro, knowing they were together. The calls rings for a little while, long enough for Lance to think maybe it’s not going to get answered. And when it is answered, Keith doesn’t say anything right away.

“Keith?” Lance asks into the silence. He feels the Red lion almost buzzing, which is a weird sensation he’s never felt from the machine before and he wonders if it knows what’s going on or what’s about to happen.

“Sorry, Keith’s a little _busy_ right now, but I’m available to take your call.” Shiro’s voice comes through the comm and it instantly has Lance’s shoulders going stiff. His voice is low and slightly gravely, and Lance can hear his heavy breathing.

“Shiro?” Lance still asks cautiously.

“That’s right big guy, what will it be tonight?” Shiro continues, the low tone of his voice achieving the exact reaction out of Lance that it normally would.

“W-what?” Lance questions, confused but definitely intrigued and turned on.

“What’s tickling your fancy baby?” Shiro asks before he lets out a soft sigh, another noise that Lance is all too familiar with hearing come from the older.

“Shiro, I- what’re you talking about?” Lance tries to calm down the beating of his own heart so that he can sort out his thoughts. Red rumbles, sounding _annoyed_ with him before there’s an audible wet popping sound from across the comm and Lance swallows thickly.

“Fucking hell Lance, _play along_.” Keith’s voice comes through, sounding hoarse and Lance knows exactly what’s going on at their end.

“I didn’t say you could stop.” Shiro mumbles and Lance’s eyes roll closed and he can picture it, Keith looking back up at Shiro, probably mumbling a low apology to him before he takes Shiro’s cock back into his mouth. And the small groan Shiro lets out confirms that thought instantly.

“Now,” Shiro starts again, only to cut himself off with a low muttered curse. “What can I do for you big guy?” Shiro asks yet again and Lance’s cock twitches in his pants. He’s already half hard, damn them for being like this.

This wasn’t exactly what he’d wanted when he called, he just missed them like a fucking _loser_. Not that he was about to complain. Lance takes in a shaky breath and leans back in his seat, resting his hands on his thighs. He shoves the rock back into his pocket.

“What’re you offering?” Lance responds, and he hears the pleased noise Keith makes despite probably having Shiro’s dick half-way down his throat. Shiro hums like he was thinking on it, but Lance knows he probably already has an answer ready. They’d planned this, and Keith had been using his bond with Red to get Lance in on it. Okay, he’d play their game.

“Anything you want, baby boy.” Shiro sighs. Lance bites his bottom lip, wishing he could see them.

“Anything?” Lance pushes, licking his lips as he works open the front of his pants.

“That’s right, I’ll give you anything you want.” Lance feels like he could die from the tone Shiro’s using right now. It was like he’d _done_ this before. Lance needs to remember to ask him later about it because that was an answer he needed _yesterday_.

“Okay, how about you start by telling me how you’d like to find me if you showed up right now? You can include your boy toy.” Lance teases. Shiro chuckles and Keith’s unamused noise doesn’t go unheard.

“Fuck baby, I’d hope to find you at least stripped down to your underwear, so I can get my hands all over that pretty body of yours. Bonus points if you’re completely naked though, that way I can _really_ have my hands all over you.” Shiro hums, despite the obvious strain to his voice from the pleasure he’s feeling. Lance shifts to lay more comfortably in his seat, lifting the bottom of his shirt up to fold it up under his arms. He collects up some spit in his mouth and lets it drool out onto his palm before he takes his cock into his hand and starts slowly stroking himself.

“And what would you do if I wasn’t?” Lance asks, humming low in his throat as he tips his head back against his seat. Shiro clicks his tongue, a small breathy noise getting picked up by the mic. Lance pictures Shiro’s fingers in Keith’s hair, guiding his head along his cock. Knowing that Keith would either be gripping Shiro’s thighs so hard they bruise or he’d be jerking himself off to the same rhythm he blows the older.

“Well, it depends. I can work with that, by pulling you from your seat so that I can bend you over that console. Pull your pants down and fuck you like that, but I know Keith likes having as much skin visible as damn possible, so he can leave bruises on your body. So, at least your shirt would have to come off.” Shiro hums.

“I’d rip your shirt off if I had to, I wanna hear the little noises you make when I bite into your skin.” Keith’s voice is almost a sudden surprise. Lance curses under his breath and closes his eyes as he starts stroking himself faster.

“Keith…” Lance hisses as he tries to picture it, Shiro bending him over, slamming into him from behind while Keith’s leaning over his side, teeth sinking into his skin with his hand around his cock. “A-and what if I _was_ naked?”

Shiro chuckles and Lance hears him whispering something to Keith, something that gets a low sound from him before there’s a soft slapping sound. Lance swallows thickly and he really wished he could _see_ them and know what they were doing.

“If you were naked, sat in that chair of yours with your pretty dick in your hand, I’d come over there, pull you up and sit you in my lap and have Keith suck you off,” Shiro says. Lance’s groan is barely audible over Keith’s. “You know how much he loves sucking dick.”

“ _Shiro_ ,” Keith whimpers. Lance smirks, he knows Keith gets off on the praise and that Shiro pointing out what he likes most gets him hot under the collar despite the fact he’ll act like he’s ashamed of it. Shiro hums and Keith pleads, begging softly. Lance’s breath catches in his throat when he hears Shiro growl low in his throat before Keith _whimpers_.

“What’re you doing to him?” Lance manages to ask. Shiro chuckles softly again.

“Giving him exactly what he wants.” Shiro grunts before there’s the distinct sound of skin slapping together and Keith’s crying out softly. Lance’s toes curl just from the sound alone as he lets out a low moan.

“I wish I could see you two, fuck you always look so good,” Lance admits, dropping his head forward as he bites his bottom lip. He squeezes the head of his cock, a dribble of pre-come leaking from the tip onto his hand.

“What do you think you’d see?” Shiro asks. Lance turns his head to the side, letting his eyes fall closed.

“You, bending him over like you said you’d do to me, fucking that tight ass of his.” Lance sighs.

“Not quite, try having him spread out underneath me, pinned into the seat with his knees against his chest. God Lance, he already looks so fucking gone.” Shiro provides, his voice breaking up slightly with the force of his thrusts into Keith and the noise Keith makes in kind. And Lance can picture that perfectly because he’s seen it so many times by now. Not just with Shiro fucking him, he’s had Keith like that too.

“Didn’t even invite me when you were opening him up.” Lance tuts, grinning to himself.

“Y-you took too long to get the damn hint.” Keith hisses and gasps between his moaning. Lance chews his bottom lip, groaning softly at the noises Keith makes. For all he’s worth, Keith is mostly reserved, except for when he’s in bed. And he can get _loud_. It’s both a blessing and a curse.

“Next time, you make the call.” Lance huffs.

“Now where’s the fun in that baby?” Shiro asks and Lance can basically see his smirk. He starts jerking himself off faster again, groaning softly to himself as the pleasure starts to build up. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“Just make me come, please,” Lance begs, not caring that he’s reached that level already.

“Close already?” Shiro teases and Lance huffs, dropping his other hand to cup his balls through his underwear.

“You’ve been gone for three days and the first bit of contact we’ve had you already had your dick down Keith’s throat. Of _course_ I’m close.” Lance deadpans, rolling his eyes.

“God, you’re such a-ah fuck, a s-shithead.” Keith mumbles. Lance smirks, picturing Shiro thrusting just right to get him moaning like that mid-sentence.

“You love it, baby.” Lance hums. Maybe Keith had something to say to that, but all that he gets is more moans and whimpers of pleasure form him. “Shiro…”

“Fuck Lance, pity you’re not here baby, I’d fuck you as soon as I was done with Keith.” He hums, his voice strained and broken by little grunts. Lance moans softly, thrusting his hips up from his chair, picturing it, imagining the feeling of having Shiro’s cock filling his ass.

“Like that time you had us bound together?” Lance asks, his breath hitching when the idea makes his cock twitch.

“Fuck yeah, just like that.” Shiro moans. Keith makes a low whining noise and Lance just knows that he’s wishing for it just as bad as Lance is himself.

“Sh-iro,” Keith suddenly keens, Shiro cursing under his breath almost immediately afterwards.

“Fuck baby look at you.” Shiro sighs, the sounds of their fucking slowing down greatly. Lance screws his eyes shut, picturing Keith coming all over himself while Shiro still rocks his hips into his body, slow and steady.

“God,” Lance whimpers softly, fucking his fist as fast as he can, feeling his orgasm building up. Shiro’s soft grunts and low moans almost drown out Keith’s post-orgasm noises, and together they’re the best sounds Lance has ever had the pleasure of hearing.

“Lance…” Keith’s voice is a broken whimper; a plea, and it has Lance’s muscles tenses unexpectantly and his release crashing over him. He cries out, head tipping back against his seat as his hips thrust into the air again.

“Fuck baby, oh g-god,” Shiro moans and Lance knows the whimper Keith gives is because Shiro’s finished inside him. Lance’s eyes roll back into his head at the thought, at the images of Shiro’s come leaking from Keith’s ass the moment he pulls out, knowing that he’d be allowed to eat it right out of Keith if he was there.

Lance drops back into his seat, boneless as he tries to catch his breath. He listens to the noises from Keith and Shiro, hears as they too take a moment to catch their breaths, hears Shiro’s low praise about how _good_ they are and how lucky he was. Lance wets his lips, swallowing thickly to try and deal with his dry throat as he opens his eyes and stares at the console before him.

“You’re too good at that.” Lance pants, smirking to himself. Shiro lets out a breathy chuckle that warms Lance’s chest.

“You haven’t even seen the half of it.” Keith offers, still sounding like he was out of it and Lance’s mind takes that idea and runs with it.

“Shut up,” Shiro mumbles lowly, clearly somewhat embarrassed. Lance’s smirk widens.

“Maybe next time I’ll go with you and Keith can call in,” Lance suggests.

“Or better yet, next time we’re together we call him.” Keith hums. Lance nods to himself, his smirk growing.

“Get him to tell us what to do to each other.” Lance agrees. Keith lets out a low moan that has Lance’s cock twitching against his belly.

“Fuck, you two are gonna be the death of me,” Shiro mumbles with amusement in his tone.

“What a way to go.” Lance hums as he lets his eyes slide shut again. He was ready for a damn nap.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
